A Deal
by CodtsQ
Summary: I thought up 12 crack!ships and wrote a drabble for each. This is #2. Crowley/Patrick. Find the missing 2 on my other account, listed on my profile.


**Rated: PG-13 **

**Pairing: Crowley/Patrick**

* * *

><p>"I heard you deal," a distinctive, accented voice says from behind the brunette the empty bar. Literally empty – not even a bar tender. He should have probably been suspicious while he had the chance. He knows the voice, of course. He's been around a while, and some of that time has been spent sneaking around where he shouldn't be. Hopefully, though, the demon isn't here about that.<p>

"Not the kind you're into," he replies easily. He spins on his stool and meets the eyes of the former punk-ass-crossroads-demon, now King of Hell. The powerful demon is _definitely_ his type, and he eyes him up and down without shame. When his eyes travel to the demon's face again, they're met with a smirk and – dare he hope – lustful eyes. "I'm Patrick, though I'm sure you're already aware."

"That I am," the demon agrees, gesturing with a glass of obvious high-quality wine. "The name's Crowley, but I'm sure you've heard of me as well."

"Of course," Patrick answers, smiling in a way that isn't completely innocent.

"Down to business, then," Crowley says, smirk dropping as he sets his glass down on one of the nearby tables. He meets Patrick's eyes and it takes effort for the other not to look away. "I've heard rumors that suggest your deals can break my deals, in terms of lifespan. Is there any chance that they're accurate?" His eyes show that lying would not be a wise choice. Still, Patrick debates with himself for a moment. This demon could probably get rid of him and he quite likes life. But, he supposes, it would be a lot more painful if the demon found out he was lying and came back for him at a later date.

"They're accurate," Patrick answers, watching for any shift in Crowley's expression and seeing none. He decides to take it as a good thing. "Of course, it's a very complex ritual and I haven't done it for nearly a thousand years. I haven't even considered it since I learned of the… change in command down there." Crowley smirks.

"Good," he says, sauntering forward with his hands in his pockets and stopping barely a foot in front of Patrick. "But how can I know that you won't _start_ considering it again soon?"

"The fact that I find you extremely intimidating-" _and attractive_ is left unsaid, but it's obviously on his face, "-could be enough." Crowley hums, and the act of thinking it through might be believable if he wasn't still smirking like that.

"Could be," Crowley repeats. "How about we make a deal?"

"My kind or yours?" Patrick asks, half as a joke.

"Mine," Crowley answers easily.

"The terms?" Patrick asks, because he certainly doesn't trust the demon. But that just makes things more interesting. He's sure Crowley agrees on that point.

"You agree not to muck up any of my deals," Crowley answers slowly, drawing it out skillfully, "and I give you… another thousand years to add to your pot." Patrick's eyes widen. That'd be an enormous score, and he'd have so much room to play with, so many years. Barely anyone ever wants to make those kinds of deals anyways, so what's he got to lose? Besides, he's heard of the way demons seal deals. His night just keeps getting better and better.

"Deal," Patrick answers, spreading his knees enough to allow Crowley closer. He takes the opportunity as soon as it's available.

"I assume you're aware of how deals of this nature are sealed?" Crowley asks, smirking.

"Of course," Patrick replies, smirking back. Quickly, Crowley's hand darts out and tangles itself in his long hair. Crowley tightens his grip until it's almost painful, but Patrick likes it a bit rough. Crowley presses himself completely against Patrick and forces their mouths together. It's violent, rough, but doesn't include as much teeth as one would expect from a kiss like this. As Crowley's other hand moves up his chest and starts undoing buttons, he knows this is going to be one of the best deals he's ever made.


End file.
